


Cake

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy!Alec, Daddy!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: "Say cheese on the count of 3!! 1 ... 2 ... 3!" As Isabelle yelled '3' her jaw dropped.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is my first malec one shot!

Magnus and Alec were prepping the last minute touches on both their sons’ birthday party they were throwing today. Both Max and Raphael were born a couple weeks apart so the decided to throw them their 7th and 9th party together. 

Magnus took the liberty of putting their loft together. Decorating it, obviously with tons of glitter, balloons littered the ground, a table with snacks and an open bar (for the adults ofc). While Alec invited everyone.

Hours had passed and everyone was having an amazing time; drinking, eating, dancing. Max and Raph even opened a few gifts etc.

But now was time to cut the cake! Everyone had gathered in front of the long rectangular table while Magnus and their two boys were behind it. Just before Alec was about to join them Magnus kneeled down and whispered something to the boys that made them giggle. "We can't do that dad, come on!" giggled Max. "My sweet blueberries, we all will!" Magnus got up from his knees and was joined by Alec shortly.

Everyone sung and clapped while the boys cut the cake.

"Alexander, darling could you kneel down so we could get a picture?" Magnus requested softly and Alec happily obliged. The two boys were on each side of Alec as Magnus was behind him, they were all positioned. _‘It was now or never’_ Magnus thought as the two boys looked up at him.

"Say cheese on the count of 3!! 1 ... 2 ... 3!" As Isabelle yelled '3' her jaw dropped. Max, Raph and Magnus were all in laughing fits meanwhile Alec's face was .... covered in cake. In which his three boys thought would be a grand idea. Max and Raph both ran away leaving Magnus standing behind him still.

Alec got up, "Magnus Bane .. you are unbelievable." He said in a serious tone, no bite to his words. Alec's face was covered in cake as he took a few steps closer to Magnus who was now standing up against the wall. "Alexander. Don't come near me. You'll ruin my makeup and coat." Magnus pleaded. Even though Alec had cake on his face the tension between them got hot very quick.

"What are you going to do about it?" Alec asked seductively. Alec knew Magnus' breath always hitched when he was only inches away from him. Alec leaned in to his lips and instead ... put his cheek to Magnus' and rubbed the cake over him too on both sides. Magnus’ eyes shut and he let out a gasp as he felt Alec's stubble underneath the cake, that touch always turned him on. "You're unbelievable too, Lightwood." Magnus replied before leaning in for a sweet, cake filled kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? Comment and leave kudos! Thank u! 
> 
> insta- malecxgallavich  
> twit-bestofgalavich  
> wattpad- malecxgallavich


End file.
